Quaver Frisky
Quaver(VFF138) was born in the Frisky Mob on December 10, 2007. Her mother was Bootle, and her father was Gazebo, who were the dominant couple at the time. She had three litter-mates, one brother named Allegro(VFM136) and two sisters named Crochet(VFF137) and Dolce(VFF139). Quaver's mother was the dominante female of the group so the pups were well take care of. They were Bootle's second litter ever. In March 2008 Bootle gave birth to a new litter of pups. This meant that Quaver was no longer the youngest in the group and now that the mob had a new litter to look after. Quaver was three months old by then and could fend for herself. Every month she became more independant. By December 2008, Quaver reached her first birthday and became a fully-grown meerkat, helping her mother look after the pups and taking guard duties. By April in 2009 Sadly her brother Allegro and sister Dolce disappeared from the group. Frisky were gaining in number though their encounters with the neighbouring Drie Doring group became frequent. Boolte eivted her the eldest females from the Frisky so Quaver and her sister Crochet became the oldest females. This made them most likely to be evicted by their mother and attract rovers. Quaver managed to stay within the Frisky for three years. In early 2010 Quaver started mating with roving males from other mobs. However her mother Bootle was still in charge of the group, attacking subordinates regularly to declare her position. Bootle had her last in the previous year in December.. Bootle died in February 2010, from either disease or predation. With the loss of their dominant female, the Frisky underwent an adjusting time, with the iminent rise of a new leader. Quaver assumed the dominant female position without much difficulty even though her litter-mate sister Crochet was still in the group. Both Quaver and Crochet were pregnant at the time and gave birth to Bad Gandalf, Huey Lewis, VFM169, The News and Up-Carrot on March 2010. The Frisky was a good size group and the mix litter of pups survived their first few months. In June Quaver mated with either a wild male or a Drie Doring male named Falco and became pregnant. Quaver gave birth to Teapot, Crane and VFP174 on August 2010, sadly though VFP174 was predated in September. Gazebo had been leaving the group on a regular basis to go roving with some other Frisky males. In January 2011, Quaver gave birth to Franny The Pooh, Jeso, Franny Pooh, Ally Pally and Penelope. The first signs of dieseas within the Frisky were noted in late 2010. The Frisky began to loose members and the group's size strank dramaticly due to disease. Her older half brother Bramley was the first to surccum to disease while Phoenix and Fedotenko died. Quaver also evicted her sisters Crochet, Pachamanca and Shiraz who left the group and Cabernet disappeared without a trace. Fleury, Kuna Yala and Mofo died of disease. Her daughter Franny The Pooh was predated in March while Merlot disappeared. The Frisky began to recover from the disease in 2011 however no unrelated dominant male had joined the group with Gazebo still in the group, leaving Quaver to mate with rovers. In mid 2011, Gazebo went roving with several of the adult males and left the group. This left the Frisky with no adult males so five Drie Doring males easy joined the group. The oldest named Falco established dominance beside Quaver however she was already pregnant so they couldn't mate. Quaver gave birth but the litter was lost. She quickly got pregnant again but she aborted this litter. With no new pups, Falco and three of the Drie Doring males went roving again but rejoined the group. Quaver soon got pregnant again and gave birth to Schoeffelhopper, VFM185, Weihenstephanet and Erdinge in Janaury 2012. Sadly, this was her last litter. Disease hit Frisky again and Quaver was the first and so far only meerkat to show symptoms. She was euthinized in June 2012 after developing a sore. Her younger sister. Muscat became the next dominant female. Links Frisky Mob Bootle Frisky Crochet Frisky Category:Frisky meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats